NoFace
Enhanced condition (formerly) Telepathy via nanites (formerly) Superhuman strength and agility (formerly) |gender = Male |species = Human (cured) |group affiliation(s) = The Pack (formerly) Gatlocke and the Kitty Cats (formerly) |hair color = Black (pre-EVO) |eye color = Brown (pre-EVO) }} NoFace was a powerful EVO and later identified as of Rex. He was isolated from humanity and kept within the Bug Jar among other EVOs he learned to have control over. He became a menace to Providence after he sought to escape and formed an alliance with Van Kleiss. At some point, NoFace was imprisoned by Providence, but escaped. Seeking vengeance on Rex, he formed another alliance with Hunter Cain, Valve, and Gatlocke. After failing, he avoided being recaptured and returned to the Bug Jar. Ultimately, he was cured during the Worldwide Cure. History Early life During the Nanite Event, NoFace was in Kiev, Ukraine when a large concentration of active nanites was funneled into the city. NoFace was one of the first inhabitants to turn into an EVO and he apparently went insane. He soon discovered he had the ability to telepathically communicate with other EVOs and control the less intelligent ones. After a shield was placed around the city, now renamed the Bug Jar, NoFace felt an overwhelming feeling of abandonment. He made getting out of the city his number one priority, and getting revenge on those who abandoned him second.1.10, "The Forgotten" Season One The Forgotten NoFace ordered one of his underlings to shoot down Captain Calan's ship in order to capture the team. He forced Calan and the others to rebuild the ship. When Rex, Bobo and Six were sent on the mission to retrieve an important data rod that Calan's team was meant to deliver, NoFace shot their ship down as well for parts to repair the first ship. NoFace met them again below the city where Calan and his men were being imprisoned. apart for infiltrating his base.]] He was able to take the device from Rex, but only because it was important to Providence and thus would lure more ships to the Bug Jar. He then led another attack on Rex and the others at an abandoned hotel. Rex was able to retrieve the device from him as he stung him with a molecular scanner, before he and the others escaped on another ship. At the last attempt to escape the Bug Jar, NoFace tried to reach the hole in the shield on a Gelatinor but failed. NoFace fell back into the city just to learn that Captain Calan remotely destroyed the Providence ship. Season Two Alliance Later on Van Kleiss used Breach to break into the Bug Jar to forge an alliance with NoFace and use his army for world domination. NoFace agreed to the alliance on the condition that he could kill Rex in exchange. Van Kleiss' plan was working well until Rex drove a wedge into Van Kleiss' and NoFace's relationship. Van Kleiss needed Rex alive, though not intact, to discover how he got his powers back while NoFace wanted to kill Rex. In the process NoFace lost two chances of escaping from the Bug Jar: Van Kleiss's alliance and the malfunctioning shield regulator as well as getting revenge on Rex.2.04, "Alliance" Season Three Lockup and escape During the Alpha Nanite crisis, nearly every EVO in the Bug Jar was killed by Alpha.3.10-11, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" However, NoFace escaped and was imprisoned in a high security Providence facility.3.17, "Enemies Mine" uses his strength to calm NoFace after releasing him from his cell.]] NoFace was released from his highly secured cell by Hunter Cain after a prison break at a Providence base occurred. Out of rage, he jumped out and attacked Hunter Cain, Gatlocke, and Valve. He was held down by Hunter Cain until he mentioned that the group's objective was to kill Rex. By the sound of this, NoFace agreed to form an alliance. Planning to tire Rex down, he encountered Rex in the sewers and fought him. However, he escaped shortly afterward. Later, they located Rex's location which was at a base used to offload Rex's surplus nanites. After finding Rex, the party began to do battle, but lost due to Rex manipulating his surplus nanites to cause the nanite chamber to trap them in a yellow dome-shaped barrier. Free from Providence's clutches and returning to the ruined Bug Jar, the Worldwide Cure returned NoFace to his human form. Shocked by this, he absorbed in the moment of being cured.3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Personality Most likely due to the altering of his biology, NoFace had a rather vicious personality. He possessed a hatred towards humans and Providence for locking him up, calling them "The Before", most likely since they attained the same appearance after the nanite event took place. He was also vengeful, as shown when he attempted to kill Rex since he was the one who prevented NoFace from initially escaping the Bug Jar. Being confined in the Bug Jar, NoFace had sought nothing more but to be freed and desperately took whatever chances he got, even if it meant forming alliances. However, NoFace was extremely volatile, and his alliances never lasted. He was also quite crafty–he kidnapped Providence agents in hopes of using them as leverage for his escape. He could even use his abilities to control other feeble minded EVOs in the Bug Jar and devise a war. Abilities 's machinery.]] NoFace can communicate with other EVOs through their nanites. This lets him have complete control over the unintelligent EVOs and mildly persuade the intelligent ones like Rex. He can also see into their minds, using this power to his benefit. NoFace has proven himself to be a powerful EVO with greatly enhanced strength. His great strength, as seen before, was capable of knocking Rex into a pillar. He is skilled at combat, and possesses four arms that further this ability. When he was attacked by Agent Six, he was able to flawlessly disarm him. Like most EVOs, NoFace is also very damage-resistant, able to survive such weapons as Six's blades being piercing into his back or being buried underground without any noticeable or negative effect. He was also able to withstand a large part of pavement crushed onto him by Van Kleiss. Appearances Season One * 110. "The Forgotten" Season Two * 204. "Alliance" Season Three * 317. "Enemies Mine" * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" (non-speaking) Trivia * NoFace talks in the first person plural (for example, he says "we" or "us", instead of "I" or "me"). * NoFace is the only talking EVO that lived in the Bug Jar. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Major characters